


Unusual Sex Toy

by KittieHill



Series: 31 Days of Porn challenge 2017 [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 31 Days of Porn Challenge 2017, Accidental Voyeurism, Humour, Masturbation, Plushophilia, humping, unusual sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 16:33:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10903212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieHill/pseuds/KittieHill
Summary: Not just naked, but naked and thrusting against a huge, seven-foot teddy bear with a bow around its neck. John blinked at the toy's glassy eyes staring up at Sherlock unseeing, whilst Sherlock thrust and moaned, his head moving to bury itself into the fur of the teddy's neck. John could already see the wet trails up the bears stomach, the lines of precome being smeared into the light brown fluff as Sherlock rutted and chased his orgasm. Sherlock's fingers petted the toys face, running over his nose and slipping into the soft looking mouth whilst he groaned deeply, his buttocks clenching again and again with each movement.





	Unusual Sex Toy

John turned from Sherlock's room, eyes wide and mouth dry as he walked back to the living room and circled his chair in shock. He had returned from work early, pleased to spend the remainder of the afternoon with Sherlock, perhaps writing up their latest case before watching crap telly and falling asleep. Walking into the living room he had heard a strange call, almost a moan. John had immediately walked into Sherlock's room, not bothering to knock or call out as he entered the threshold and saw his best friend Naked.

Naked.

Not just naked, but naked and thrusting against a huge, seven-foot teddy bear with a bow around its neck. John blinked at the toy's glassy eyes staring up at Sherlock unseeing, whilst Sherlock thrust and moaned, his head moving to bury itself into the fur of the teddy's neck. John could already see the wet trails up the bears stomach, the lines of precome being smeared into the light brown fluff as Sherlock rutted and chased his orgasm. Sherlock's fingers petted the toys face, running over his nose and slipping into the soft looking mouth whilst he groaned deeply, his buttocks clenching again and again with each movement.

“Oh,” John mumbled, stumbling with his words as he continued to stare.

Sherlock didn't seem fazed by the interruption, his eyes met John's as his hips gave a final thrust before he stilled, pulsing thickly against the already matted fur of the bears tummy. Sherlock came with a groan, eyes fluttering as he rode out the pleasure before half collapsing onto the stuffed toy.

“Don't look at me like that.” Sherlock sneered, pushing the teddy from the bed and rolling onto his back, showing the slick trails of come on his stomach and thighs “We're men of the world. Men of science, this is just a – thing.”

“A thing.” John repeated with a rapid nod “Yeah… right… tea?”

“And toast.” Sherlock responded, yawning and stretching “I need a shower. Put Peter in the machine would you? His fur sticks if you leave it too long.”

 


End file.
